Untrustworthy
by 763Boi
Summary: After being falsely accused of murder and his family not backing him up, the day finally comes where Lincoln is released after they found key evidence that it was not him. But when he makes it back to Royal Woods and his family acts like they didnt do anything wrong, Lincoln begins to question what he really meant to his family.


It was a thrilling Saturday night as Lincoln, Clyde, Jordan, and Cookie walked down the steps of their hotel in Florida and walked down to the pool, this was it, they had finally finsished College after so many years of build-up. And of course, there is no better way to celebrate that then taking the entirety of campus down to Florida for the month.

Lincoln and Jordan hit the bar while Clyde got in the pool and Cookie hopping in the hot tub with Stella and Mollie. "Sir can you please provide some identification.", the bartender said. Lincoln pulled out his wallet and slid his license across the counter, the bartender checked it and nodded before he handed him his ID back and poured him a shot.

Lincoln took the thing down, the pleasing taste leaving him letting out a sigh as he the bartender poured another. "Y'know Linc, sometimes I think that our group does shit way over the top.", Jordan said, obviously wasted. "Yeah, we get into some crazy shit.", Lincoln said as he took down another.

Lincoln then slid a 5 across the counter and got a bottle instead of a shot and took a long drag of it. "I just think were attracted to it.", he said in a slur. "Yeah...", Jordan replied. Lincoln then wondered off as he got to the pool, "Damn, Linc, how the hell do you take drinks down that quick?", Clyde asked as Lincoln slid in the pool. He leaned against the edge as he let out a moan.

He swam over to Clyde as he saw he was face to face with another guy, "You know what this means.", Lincoln said. Clyde nodded as Lincoln propped Clyde up on his shoulders as the other guy got his friend on him to. They began to chicken fight like 13 year olds while some others cheered on.

Lincoln eventually gave the guy a swift knee to the stomach as the guy lost his air and dropped his friend underaater. Lincoln and Clyde paraded around the pool like they one the Super Bowl. They eventually calmed down and leaned against the wall again, right next to the hot tub.

Being the dopey drunk he was, Linfoln couldnt help but eye down some of the girls around him, the fuck did you expect from a 21 year old. That's when he felt a tap on the shoulder as he turnt around and saw Stella behind him. "Couldnt help but see you checking us out.", she said. Lincoln froze, "Shit...", he said under his breath, ready for the shaming. Thats when he felt an arm wrap around his waste, "Lets see how you do.", Stella said in a lustful tone.

Lincoln felt his swimsuit get a tent as she climbed out of the pool and signaled Lincoln to follow. They made it to her room as Lincoln felt his bathing suit get yanked to the floor as Stella crashed her lips onto his. The two explored eachothers mouths as Lincoln removed her bikini.

Stella held Lincolns shoulders as she lowered herself down onto candy land. A rush a pleasure surged through the twos bodies as Lincoln penis entered her. She let out a moan as she began to bounce on Lincoln, her eyes squeezed shut as she swung her head back.

Lincoln sat in pleasure, not knowing what to do. He started groping her to see where that got him, apparently somewhere because she started to pick up the pace. Lincoln continued to grope her as he felt his climax building up. He let put a small moan to signal that he was getting close. Just then, he felt every ounce of cum surge through as Stella clamped on tight.

She collapsed next to Lincoln as the two let out some deep breaths, Stella nestled herself in the crooks of Lincolns neck before drifting asleep. Not wanting to disturb her, Lincoln slowly got out of her bed and put his bathing suit back on. He exited her room and walked back down the steps and back down to the party.

The night drew to an end as 4 o'clock rolled around and everyone began to pile bac into their rooms. Lincoln arrived back at his, he couldve sworn he closed the door, but everything seemed to still be there, so he didnt worry about it. He pligfed his phone in and layed down, slowly drifting to sleep.

Noon crept up as Lincoln sat up in his bed, he looked down and saw that his sheets and balnket were soaked, "Yay, more wet dreams.", he said sarcastically as he got dressed. He heard a scream as he walked outside and walked down the steps. He thought someone just threw up or a fight began or something. But what he saw next scarred him for life, there, lying in the pool, was a woman... with a slit on her throat and water as red as wine surrounding her.


End file.
